Demasiado
by Daimon Drey
Summary: Secuela de "No tiene sentido". Contiene lemon, lee bajo tu propio riesgo XD.


**Hola gente...regreso para hacerles entrega de este otro fic que escribí casi después de haber escrito "No tiene sentido". Es mi primer lemon y me costo algo escribirlo XD. Y bueno, como ya me hicieron saber sí hay publico para esta pareja.**

 **Muchas gracia a: Keila, jessi-04 y a sin nombre (que parece no tiene cuenta de fanfiction, pero eso no la detuvo para dejarme un comentario XD). Gracias por los comentarios y por hacerme saber que les gusto lo que escribí, espero este también les guste.**

 **Y bueno, como se darán cuenta es una continuación del primero, así que nuevamente los invito a leer y espero sea de su agrado.**

 ** _Demasiado_**

Han pasado diez meses desde aquella tarde en la que Kara prácticamente me orillo a confesar lo que en aquel momento era mi más grande secreto, mi enamoramiento por ella. Fue aterrador, fue como tirarme a un enorme pozo oscuro y sin fondo sabiendo lo que te espera al final, mi cuerpo se apresuraba hacia un vacío oscuro y sin esperanza, sin preverlo sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetándome, deteniendo mi inminente caída cuando a mis oídos llego la respuesta jamás esperada; quería estar conmigo. Era sostenida, mis pies nunca volvieron a tocar el suelo; tampoco caía, no…ahora volaba, junto a ella.

El tiempo había afianzado nuestra relación, estar con ella era muy sencillo, somos cómplices en cada cosa que hacemos, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y ahora la mujer que amaba; solo hay algo que falta, la intimidad. Al inicio me abstuve de pretender algo más, quería estar segura que de avanzar en el ámbito sexual no perjudicaría algo entre nosotras, podría resultar algo desastroso pasar de una relación de hermanas a ser amantes, por lo que le di prioridad a construir una relación estable, con el paso del tiempo sentí que podía acercarse el momento para hacer los primeros avances, nuestros encuentros al principio destilaban amor, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y besos dulces con ligeros toques de arrebatos pasionales se iban tornando cada vez más fogosos…hasta que de forma súbita ella paro todo.

El sillón de mi departamento era el punto de encuentro, eran las estrellas que débilmente cumplían la función de la ausente luna de iluminar los cielos oscuros, comenzamos la noche disfrutando de una buena película, pronto mi atención se centró más en ella y olvide por completo todo lo demás, mi cuerpo se acercó lentamente al de ella y sus labios atrajeron a los míos como dos imanes, apenas hizo un leve intento de protesta e irremediablemente cayo por completo en mis redes, mi pasión la envolvió y no la deje que tuviera oportunidad, me levante y repte hasta hacerla recostarse en el sillón quedando yo sobre ella, el beso era lento pero con infinito deseo, mis manos que antes tomaban su nuca y mejilla ahora con vida propia vagan por su cuerpo, sabía lo que quería y ya era tiempo, era la ocasión ideal.

Con suavidad y sin titubear desabrocho la hebilla de su cinturón, abriéndolo y bajando el zíper de su pantalón mezclilla negro que encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo delineándolo, dirigí una mano en una búsqueda por debajo de su bonito suéter azul, mis dedos sintieron el contacto con su piel y su reacción de estremecimiento debajo de ellos, fui avanzado más arriba, sin intención alguna de detenerme, hasta que a mis oídos llego lo impensable para mí.

-Detente por favor- Soltó apenas con un jadeo.

Sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo para sujetar las mías, con un toque suave pero con el fin de aprisionarlas y alejarlas de ella, me incorpore y la mire con mezcla de temor e incredulidad, pensando en que había llegado hacer mal.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿hice algo malo?- Pregunte alarmada.

-No, no…tu no…es que…en este momento no puedo…yo…- La incapacidad de decir algo concreto revelaba su confusión, se separo de mi sentándose al extremo opuesto del sillón, se veía claramente aturdida.

-Kara, ¿dime que pasa?- Como es evidente mi fuego interno se extinguió para dar paso a una preocupación tangible, evite acercarme mucho a ella por temor a que ser rechazada por segunda vez.

-Disculpa Alex, no quiero que lo tomes a mal…es solo que…aun no es el momento…yo…no quiero hacerte sentir mal…tal vez tenga que irme- Se levantó y se dirigió a tomar sus pertenencias que constaban de un bolso y su celular dejados en la barra de la cocina, antes que llegara a tomarlas me levante del sillón a una velocidad que estoy segura haría ver lenta a mi chica kriptoniana, me acerque a ella dejando un reducido espacio entre las dos, pero sin poder contenerme a su tacto tome con cariño su mano.

-Kara, espera…no tienes que irte…lo siento, no sé exactamente que ha ido mal, si no quieres que haya algo así entre nosotras no lo habrá…pero si lo que hay es un problema entonces intenta hablarlo conmigo, podemos solucionarlo juntas, tú lo sabes…- Le hable con mi corazón abierto, impulsando las palabras fuera de mi con sinceridad y todo el cariño y amor del que me es posible expresar.

Ella pareció sentirlo, como si cada palabra fuera un grito para devolverla a mí, ella giro su cuerpo y el esperado encuentro por mí se dio, esos orbes celestes que podían contener el infinito cielo me regresaron el alma al cuerpo, podía el mundo arder en el más catastrófico de los apocalipsis; y mi corazón gritaría solo un único deseo, ver una vez más ese azul, porque sabía que ellos eran lo último que podían renovar su motivación a pelear y su esperanza.

Kara soltó una pequeña sonrisa más para ella y se abalanzo a envolver mis hombros con sus brazos, yo respondí enredando los míos en su cintura mientras dentro de mi pecho una sensación de gloria me llenaba, por un momento algo estuvo mal entre nosotras, usualmente no suele suceder pero cuando pasa es ella la que termina por remendar el punto donde se agraviaba nuestra unión, esta vez me toco a mi y parece ser que lo hice bien.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar hoy de eso- su voz sonó queda, tranquila y con el tono firme de una sentencia.

-Está bien, junto a ti todo está bien- Por ahora le daría tregua, era justo para ella.

Paso el tiempo y no volvimos a tocar el tema, sabía que algo andaba mal y que debía ser hablado pero cuando intentaba sacar el tema ella lo esquivaba, no es que yo no notara su renuencia, es que no quería presionarla, sin embargo cada vez me preocupaba más, cada día mi imaginación se disparaba en escenarios que aumentaban mi perturbación, desde tal vez un trauma con algún chico idiota o un intento a la fuerza de algún patán, pudiera ser, pero teniendo a la chica más fuerte del mundo como "victima" dudo siquiera tuviera tiempo de ponerle una mano encima. Lo que al final me llevaba a pensar que debía ser algo de nuestra relación, la he observado atentamente todo este tiempo esperando un momento de confusión de su parte, un atisbo de duda, algo que me indicara alguna incomodidad suya, más en ella solo he visto la más sinceras sonrisas y miradas llenas de afecto y amor…y sin embargo ella rehuía a mis más leves intenciones de intimidad.

Quedamos en su departamento después de tres semanas sin descanso, un nuevo alíen súper poderoso amenazo la paz del mundo entero y buscando un estúpido sentido de reconocimiento o yo que sé decidió primero venir por lo que a su entender era el blanco más débil, pero más necesario que derribar, lo que él no sabía es que ese blanco era Supergirl, la chica más poderosa del mundo. Siendo objetiva pudiera enumerar todas y cada una de sus virtudes y fortalezas, sin embargo hay una de todas que para mí es la base de todas las demás y que la convierte en la superheroína que es; su eterna esperanza. Por lo que mientras ciudad nacional hacia su vida normal sin enterarse realmente del peligro que los acechaba la DEO junto a Supergirl redoblábamos esfuerzos para acabar con el villano en turno, por la carga de trabajo y estrés prácticamente y sin exagerar vivía en la base, llegando a dormir en una camilla de la enfermería cuando el cansancio era demasiado, la mayoría de las veces Kara se quedaba conmigo.

Ella iba por su quinta rebanada de pizza mientras yo apenas pude dejar a medias la tercera, habíamos terminado de jugar un juego de mesa que ella recientemente había comprado y ahora solo disfrutábamos sentadas siendo abrazada por ella en su sillón mirando una película.

En la pantalla los créditos y agradecimientos a los colaboradores por el largometraje anunciando el final de la velada cinéfila, Kara toma el control remoto y da clic al botón de pause para parar el reproductor.

-A penas son las nueve, ¿vemos otra?- Siento su mirada interrogante posicionarse en mi, pero para ello yo ya estoy poniéndome de pie y apagando la pantalla.

-Ya es noche para ello…hay otras cosas que debemos hacer- Anuncio dirigiéndome a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, trato de hacer sonar mi voz lo más tranquila posible, no quería alertarla y darle tiempo a escapar de nuevo.

-¿Otra ronda de juego?- Su voz siempre tan inocente, sabiendo que no sospecha nada. El agua pasa por mi garganta y pronto noto la saciedad del líquido; realmente no tengo sed, solo hago un poco de tiempo en lo que encajo las últimas piezas de mi plan en mi cabeza…y de paso me hago de un poco de valor.

Dejo el vaso en el fregadero y acudo junto a ella, me acomodo observándola de frente.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente- observo sus manos, con cariño las tomo.

-Es tarde para charlas Alex, debemos ir…- Note por un instante la intención de soltar mis manos, de alejarlas de mí, pero yo ya tenía un plan por lo que me adelante a su movimiento y volví a aferrar sus manos a las mías ahora con más fuerzas sin dejar de ser suave.

-Kara, por favor…sé que no será un tema fácil, pero nos conocemos y debemos hablarlo…tu sabes lo importante que es no llevar cargas pesadas sola…estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte y que confíes en mi…te amo Kara, nada nunca va a cambiar eso- No fue necesario esforzarme, cada palabra fluyo de mi como el agua de un rio, con ella no era necesario forzarme en sacar de mi este lado sensible y vulnerable.

Su mirada hizo un lento recorrido desde nuestras manos unidas hasta encontrarse con mis ojos y se hizo un silencio, estoy segura que dentro de sí misma una batalla era librada, abrió la boca y titubeo.

-Es que…no sé cómo decirlo…-nuevamente veía a la niña pequeña, una niña temerosa que guardaba un secreto que le costaba soltar.- Alex, yo jamás lo he hecho…- Lo dejo salir con todo el aire que creo no se había dado cuenta que contenía y una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-Te refieres a que eres vir…-No pude terminar mi pregunta ya que ella soltó mis manos y se levantó del sillón de un salto.

-Sí, lo soy…yo…he tenido oportunidades, ha habido chicos que me han interesado…pero recuerda que soy una alienígena súper fuerte que con un solo abrazo puedo destrozar la columna de alguien…no sé qué pueda pasar si dejo que algo así ocurra…- Plantada en el centro del lugar, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos amenazados por las lágrimas.

-Bueno, a mi llevas dándome abrazos por más de diez años y nunca me has roto nada más que la imagen de chica ruda- Mi leve sonrisa de lado denotaba mi ironía, me levante del inmueble y se acerque a ella, puse mis manos en sus brazos frotándolos, buscando reconfortarla.

-Eso es diferente Alex…-

-Solo un poco…Kara, has vivido los últimos once años de tu vida en la tierra escondiendo tus poderes, te has esforzado por aprender a ser una humana y ahora eres una heroína que pelea contra seres de otros planetas y gente loca…nunca he visto que hayas abusado de tu fuerza-

-El año pasado te rompí el brazo- Me interrumpió, un instinto en ella la hizo abrazarse a sí misma ante el recuerdo, se veía tan pequeña.

-Eso fue la kriptonita roja…sabes que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho-

-El problema que es que estando fuera de mí lo hice…esta vez podría ser igual-

La hice girar, su rostro marcado por la aflicción me golpeo profundo, me acerque más a ella y mis brazos rodearon su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y centre mis ojos en los suyos, esas siempre han sido mis dos adicciones, sentir su piel junto a la mía y ese hermoso azul de sus ojos.

-…¿realmente crees que eres capaz de lastimarme?- Mi mirada buscaba respuesta en la suya, ella lo sabía y no pudo seguir sosteniendo mi mirada.

-No lo sé…no quiero saberlo- Su respuesta fue apenas audible bajando la cabeza casi escondiéndola en mi cuello, se me figuro un avestruz enterrando la cabeza en la tierra.

-Tal vez tenemos que averiguarlo- Solté levantando su rostro entre mis manos.

No le di oportunidad de responder callando sus palabras con mis labios, mi plan era contagiarla de este fuego interno, hacerle olvidar esos absurdos miedos. Ella retrocedió levemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto un poco incrédula de mi reacción.

-A que debemos intentarlo…se que tienes miedo a herirme, pero el no hacerlo me va matar- Intente sonar lo más seria posible, pero por dentro me sentía igual que una maldita colegiala.

La tome del brazo y jale de ella hasta su habitación, no opuso resistencia pero sentía sus miedos y reservas aún entre nosotras, sabía que solo había una manera de borrarlos, demostrándole todo lo contrario, demostrándole que ella podía disfrutar de una de las experiencias más humanas, comprendía su temor y creía plenamente en ella.

Al pie de la cama, volví aferrar mis brazos en su cintura y sentí que ella me correspondía con sus brazos alrededor de los míos, apoye mi frente en su hombro, mis labios comenzaron su labor de adoración al cuerpo de mujer que tenía frente a mí.

-Confió en ti…tu también tienes que confiar en mi- Le susurre, además de contagiarle mi deseo quería hacerla sentir tranquila, realmente no me importaba lo que sucediera, sabía que sin importar nada yo siempre la amaría, de cualquiera forma que ella deseara.

Proseguí besando su cuello, trepe por su mentón y nuevamente me centre de lleno en sus labios, ella respondió con aprensión pero sin rechazarme.

Esta vez inicie por mí, me separe un momento y de un solo tiron saque la camisa negra de manga larga que llevaba puesta dejando a su entera vista un sostén estilo deportivo color negro, ella por un instante bajo su vista cumpliendo mi propósito y regreso nuevamente a mis ojos, su expresión era como si apenas comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Aprese de nuevo sus labios y note en el preciso momento que logre encender la llama en ella, una pequeña flama viva que me encargaría de convertir en una hoguera que nos consumiría a las dos.

Levemente la hice retroceder y sus pies tropezaron con la cama, continúe y hasta que la recosté y ella reacciono con leve sorpresa al sentir el colchón chocar con su espalda, reanude mi tarea devorando sus labios, recorrí con besos su mentón hasta su cuello, estando ahí me tome solo un breve instante para con una larga inhalación llenarme de su aroma, entonces emprendí mi primera misión, comencé desde abajo deshaciendo los botones su blusa verde menta, cada botón fue cediendo ante mis hábiles manos y pronto ya no había ni un obstáculo que opusiera resistencia asi que abrí su blusa y la deslice fuera de sus hombros, la prenda cayó al suelo, pose mi frente con la suya, nuestros ojos se enfrascaron en un cruce de miradas, trate en la mía reflejar todo el deseo que esta sintiendo por ella, en la suya aún conservaba un atisbo de incertidumbre, pero que poco a poco la iba devorando la sensualidad de nuestro momento, Kara comenzaba a desear algo que desconocía y por lo cual tenía miedo dada su naturaleza sobrehumana, mi misión era enseñarle que podía tenerlo. Una de mis manos se deslizo por su espalda y con agilidad abrió su sostén blanco de encaje, sin perder tiempo me deshice de la prenda, sin abandonar esos luceros azules lleve mi mano a la altura del tesoro que acaba de descubrir ante mí, la vi cerrar sus ojos y suspirar levemente cuando la yema de mis dedos comenzaron a trazar una serie de caricias en su piel, ella me sentía, se estremeció ante mi toque, cada poro de su piel se erizaba ante el recorrido de mis dedos, su respiración comenzaba acelerarse, más corta.

Me separe para quitar del medio mi demás ropa, solo deje lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior, quería ir lo más lento que me era posible, necesitaba que ella disfrutara de cada instante de esta primera vez, me acomode arriba de su cintura, aprisionando con mis piernas su cuerpo contra la cama, sus ojos se clavaron en mi cuerpo, la deje que observara cada centímetro, sus manos palmaron mis piernas suavemente, para cuando su mirada regreso a mis ojos note ya esa pequeña llama ardía con gran fuerza, me abalance de nuevo sobre ella bebiendo de nuevo de sus labios, mis dedos jugaban con la punta de sus pechos, enseguida deje sus labios para sumergirme en esos hermosos senos que tenía frente a mí, mi boca conquisto aquellas exquisitas montañas coronadas con unas suaves puntas rosadas, lamí, succione y levemente mordí. Empleo con delicadeza cada una de mis caricias, no porque tenga miedo de lastimarla, ambas sabemos que no había manera que por más fuerza que utilizara pudiera infringirle un gramo de dolor, pero necesita ir lento, conocer centímetro a centímetro cada parte de su cuerpo y que ella supiera que podía hacer lo mismo. Kara solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus manos la sentía sujetándome en la espalda mientras la otra apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, fue entonces que comencé mi descenso dejando un leve rastro de saliva hasta llegar a mi destino, desabroche sus jeans azules, ella lo sintió y levanto la cabeza para mirarme, baje el cierre del pantalón y lo arrastre debajo de su cintura hasta sacarlo y hacer que acompañara a las demás vestimentas en el piso, solo nos quedaba una única barrera a las dos.

Esa era la última barrera, sabía que una vez cruzándola no habría retorno, Kara y yo no podríamos jamás volver a vernos como simplemente hermanas, el lazo de hermandad se debilitaría o sencillamente se destruiría para nacer entre nosotras uno carnal, el lazo entre dos amantes. Mis manos juguetearon con el elastico de sus bragas claras, en su cara no había ninguna expresión de réplica, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos exclamaban su fuego interno, si, ella estaba febril. Deslice fuera lo último, y por fin pude verla tal cual era, con lo cual había soñado mas tiempo del que me atrevería aceptar, incluso tal vez mas del que yo pensaba.

Mis dedos hicieron un lento recorrido comenzando desde ese tierno obligo, como plumas fueron bajando por su abdomen, andando por el nacimiento de ese lugar, poco a poco iba acercándome a mi destino, sentí las piernas de Kara cerrarse un poco ante mí, buscando explicación en su rostro note el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, comprendí que solo había sido un acto reflejo, reanude mi camino y pronto mi dedos se encontraron sumergiéndose en aquellos labios, su suavidad me hacía recordar la sensibilidad de las alas de una mariposa, mi búsqueda me llevo a hallar aquel botón que conocía perfectamente, al primer toque la sentí sacudirse y obtuve mi primer recompensa, un leve gemido que llego a mis oídos. Segui jugueteando con aquella llave de placer, su cadera respondía levemente ante los movimientos de mi mano, ella mantenía cerrados los ojos sintiendo mis dedos, manteniendo apretadas las manos en las colchas de la cama. Sé que ella no se lo esperaba, y era lo que yo quería, por un rabillo de mi vista vi levantar su cabeza del colchón y clavar sus ojos en mí con sorpresa; mi lengua había remplazado mis dedos y ahora se paseaba por aquel sendero, enfocando mi atención en aquella preciosa gema de piel y nervios, ahora escuchaba los gemidos de Kara más fuertes y con claridad.

Y comenzó el frenesí, ya no éramos dueñas de nuestros cuerpos, el suyo había sucumbido ante un tornado de sensaciones y placer, yo misma la había empujado a ese abismo. Sentí como su respiración se volvía más rápida, preste toda mi atención en aquel lugar, mi lengua lamia con cierto ritmo que a veces rompía solo para tomar aquel pedazo de carne entre mis labios con la precisión de un beso, y luego volver a reanudar aquella danza entre mi lengua y su compañero. Unos leves temblores nacían desde su vientre que indicaban lo que venía, apresurándome mí boca abandona a su víctima solo para ser nuevamente trabajado por mis fieles dedos, escale por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, uní mis labios a los suyos y guiada por mi ella se dejó ir. La golpeo con fuerza, aunque sus labios estaban ocupados por los mios escuche su gemido ahogado de placer, me deleite al apreciar los espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo, fue entonces que retire mis dedos de su intimidad para rodearla con mis brazos apresándola a mi cuerpo, cuando los temblores disminuyeron, sus labios abandonaron los míos y enterró su cara en mi cuello y sentí sus brazos rodeándome y estrechándome con un poco más fuerza de lo usual, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su respiración aún era agitada.

-Yo…yo no sé qué decir - La voz de Kara apenas era un susurro, me sentía completa, su pecho aun subía y bajaba agitado y apretado contra el mío causándome una maravillosa sensación, sus fuertes inhalaciones de aliento rosaba mi cuello, sus brazos me apretaban hacia ella de una manera única, esta vez no era un abrazo de confort, tampoco era uno de alegría, es uno en el que sentir la piel de la otra era una necesidad.

Me eche hacia atrás haciéndola verme a los ojos, en los suyos había un brillo especial, una inocencia infinita con un toque de sensualidad y lujuria.

-No digas nada, aún queda mucho que descubrir- Tome de nuevo sus labios, la noche era larga y aun me faltaba mucho para saciarme, fue bastante el tiempo que tuve que esperar, aunque sabía que podría esperar mil años más en total abstinencia si al final del viaje fuera esta bella mujer en mis brazos quien se encontrara al final.

Ella respondió con más fervor, sus manos acariciaban toda mi espalda con una mezcla de cariño y fogosidad, su mano lentamente fue avanzando por mi costado hasta ir alcanzando el nacimiento de mis pechos, sentía su piel cálida dejando su marca en la mía, mi cuerpo reacciono ante el toque anhelado por tanto tiempo, la palma de su mano llego hasta el centro de mi seno y se entretuvo paseando sus dedos por aquella zona sensible. La deje hacer, pues dentro de poco no tendría cabeza para hacer más ya que estaba por emprender la última parte de esta misión, amarla por completo. Nuevamente una de mis manos traviesas recorrió el sendero hacia su intimidad, de manera lenta sintiendo su piel aun respondiendo a mi tacto, pronto nuevamente mi mano se topó con aquel botón de carne, pero esta vez baje más encontrando los indicios húmedos de aquella cavidad.

Su respiración volvía agitarse y la vi observándome, esos luceros azules me miraban marcados con la lujuria e inquietud, mis dedos jugaron un poco con la entrada, lo iba hacer, pero no podía sin dejarle algo claro.

-Te amo…demasiado- Solté sin más, era a lo mucho tal vez la tercera vez que le dirigía esas palabras, ella las escucho respondiéndome con esa sonrisa suya y con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, me tomo por el cuello y beso del modo más profundo que jamás haya sentido.

Con dos de mis dedos entre en ella de un solo movimiento, la había preparado en abundancia por lo que no fue nada difícil llegar al fondo, le permití un instante pensando que tal vez algo así podría ocasionarle molestias como a cualquier humana en su primera relación sexual, y sin embargo en su rostro no había rasgo alguno de dolor, sino uno de un gusto placentero. Mi muñeca comenzó aquel ancestral movimiento, la escuche jadear y gemir quedamente, mis dedos se deslizaban lentamente, rosando con todo el largo completamente adentro y hacia fuera, sentía en mi piel la humedad de aquella cavidad, mi cuerpo sentía la contracción del cuerpo bajo el suyo cuando la punta de mis dedos tocaban lo más hondo que podían, sus maravillosos gemidos justo en mi oído que se me antojaban la mejor melodía que jamás haya escuchado, todo ella era un poema. La sentí necesitar más, acelere el ritmo y ella respondió con ese exquisito movimiento de caderas que solo me indicaba que ansiaba la próxima embestida, comprendí que con ella sería necesario más fuerza por lo que emplee un dedo más a la ecuación, cuando lo sintió soltó un gemido aún más fuerte que todos los anteriores y sus manos pasaron de apretar las colchas de la cama a rodear mi espalda aun en forma de puño, ella no quería agarrarse de mí, sus manos no se cerraban tomando mi carne, podía ver por qué en la tensión de su cuello.

Estaba por llegar, acelere aún más los envites y con más fuerza de la que nunca había utilizado, sus caderas respondieron recibiéndome con magnifica sincronización, sentí dentro de ella aquellos fantásticos espasmos, aquellos delicados pechos golpeaban con los míos, nuestras pieles friccionaban deliciosamente, la música de sus labios eran una mezcla entre gemidos y gruñidos excitantes, y volvió a llegar a ella, sentí como esas paredes se apretaban alrededor de mis dedos, en su vientre nació una onda que se expandió por todo su cuerpo en olas de placenteras convulsiones, la escuche lanzar un leve casi grito, con el cual coronaba mi misión.

Sus brazos me mantuvieron apretada a ella con mucha fuerza " _afortunadamente no la necesaria para partirme en dos_ " pensé, la sentía temblar bajo mio, nuevamente su cara se ocultaba en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello tratando de estabilizar los latidos de su acelerado corazón que podía sentir plenamente contra mi propio pecho.

-Kara, amor…podrías aflojar un poco- Me removí un poco y no pude ni separarme un milímetro, sus brazos no lograba hacerme realmente daño pero necesitaba espacio para verla a los ojos.

-Oh, lo siento Alex…¿te he lastimado?- Me soltó de golpe y su ojos inspeccionaron rápidamente mi cuerpo, antes de que su mente comenzara hacerse un embrollo tome su rostro entre mis manos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, no habían pasado más de unos minutos y ya extrañaba el sabor de estos.

-No, es solo que quería hacer esto- Respondi con la sonrisa más genuina que jamás había esbozado.

Estoy segura que la siguiente imagen se guardaría en mi memoria por siempre, esos luceros azules miraban fijamente mis ojos, en ellos había una estrella de dicha que brillaba con sensualidad, esos labios rosas entre abiertos que invitaban a cualquiera a imaginarse perderse entre ellos, esos largos hilos de cabello que deslumbraban con la fuerza de los rayos de sol corrían en forma de cascada sobre el colchón, esta mujer era la viva imagen de la cautivadora feminidad.

-También te amo- Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación, su resplandeciente sonrisa era el reflejo de su felicidad y la razón de la mía.

En ese momento repare que mis musculos me pedían una tregua, me separe de ella y me eche su lado.

-Bueno, ya hemos hecho mucho y aun sigo viva y completa- Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la actividad realizada al sentir mi falta de aliento y mi cuerpo quejarse por la falta de descanso.

-Esto aún no ha terminado- Se posiciono sobre mí, en esa mirada había nuevamente lujuria.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Respondí pícaramente mientras mis manos acariciaban esas piernas que hora me apresaban a la cama.

-Quiero hacerte sentir también…pero vas a tener que enseñarme como hacerlo- Desbordaba sensualidad su voz.

-No soy tan diferente a ti…donde me toques sentiré- Mis manos enfatizaron mis palabras subiendo por su cuerpo mientras mis dedos acariciaban un costado de su abdomen, su piel se erizo ante mis dedos.

-Necesito que me digas si en algún momento te lastimo- Su mirada reflejo nuevamente el desasosiego por esa posibilidad.

Lleve mi mano acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, así era ella, era toda expresión y dulzura, siempre con ganas de consolar a las personas y protegerlas, y al mismo tiempo un miedo dentro de ella por su naturaleza sobre humana de lastimarlas al hacerlo. Tenía plena confianza en ella, pero sabía que si no respondía lo que ella necesitaba escuchar no podría continuar, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ella asintió y lo siguiente que supe fue que capturo mis labios con pasión, sus manos buscaron el punto sensible de mis pechos, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían en forma de espiral la punta de esa zona mientras sentía mi corazón retornar a su acelerado ritmo, mi piel era especialmente sensible a ella, era como si la reconociera y cada toque por casto que fuera me diera el más delicioso placer.

Sus labios dejaron los míos y cuando menos lo pensé los sentí atrapando uno de mis pechos, comenzó de una forma delicada besando la punta para después apresarlo por completo dentro de su boca, sentía su lengua juguetear con mi piel, todo echo con una delicadeza de la que jamás había sido objeto en un encuentro sexual. Ella hizo un movimiento y ahora estaba entre mis piernas, el calor de su mano me revelo los lentos roces que daba a mi pierna, su mano se paseaba de arriba abajo con infinita ternura.

La sentí dudar, buscando en sus ojos pude distinguir claramente como no sabía cómo seguir y sin poder evitarlo esboce una sonrisa, extraño seria que fuera de otra manera. Me incorpore un poco y tome su mano, la lleve al centro de mi piernas e hice que sus dedos acariciaran aquel botón encendedor de placer, ella comenzó a enfocarse a esa área, sin embargo tuve que detenerla, ella levanto su mirada cuestionando ello.

-Te necesito de la otra manera- Mi voz apenas un susurro, esas leves caricias habían terminado de encender todo en mí, sabía que no soportaría mucho más y la quería completa.

Aún tomando su mano de la muñeca la guie más abajo, sus dedos rosaron mi entrada, en su mirada aun había un persistía un leve temor, comprendía lo que significaba pero la necesitaba, por lo que yo misma empuje su mano dentro de mí. Sus dedos se deslizaron sin problema ya que solo me basto tenerla debajo de mí para humedecerme. Sentirla en mi interior era una sensación que jamás había imaginado, a pesar de la considerable lista de experiencias sexuales que he tenido nada ni nadie jamás podría compararse con ella, con lo que solo su mirada azul podría provocarse, del estremecimiento de mi propia piel al ser tocada por ella, este momento es algo que esperaba con ansias, pues sabía que solo ella podría hacerme sentir esto.

Sus manos comenzaron el vaivén, al principio un tanto torpe debido a su inexperiencia, pero el movimiento de mis caderas le indicaron como adoptar el ritmo que necesitaba, sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas, podía sentir la delicadeza que imprimía en cada envite, su otro brazo la sostenía desde el codo y con los dedos acariciaba mis cabellos, yo era una persona que se dejaba llevar por la lujuria, en mis encuentros casuales era demandante con la pareja en turno, tomaba lo que quiera y daba en igual proporción, pero jamás hubo en mi cama alguna caricia tierna, miradas cómplices ni palabras de afecto, creo que inconscientemente sin saberlo todo ello lo había guardado para una persona en especial, y ahora sin tener ningúna experiencia todo ello salía de mi de la forma más natural, tal como respirar.

-Más rápido- Pronto sentí el calor de mi cuerpo y mi sangre hacer ebullición, la necesitaba siendo más fuerte, ello atendió mi deseo y acelero el ritmo.

Sentía mi corazón golpear mi pecho acelerado y el éxtasis en camino a mí, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y su espalda con fuerza, la quería sentir conmigo, apretada a mí.

-Dime que no te estoy haciéndote daño- A penas escuche su voz.

-Si paras seré yo quien te haga daño- Respondí con una sonrisa genuina para denotar la broma, ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su tarea.

Y el éxtasis llego a mí, sentí como me arrollo de manera deliciosamente agobiante, sentí las paredes de mi intimidad se cerraban con espasmos, las sacudidas se extendían por todo mi cuerpo y me aferre con mas fuerza al cuerpo sobre mí, en un arrebato mis dientes apresaron la piel de su hombro con fuerza.

Nos quedamos un momento así, la sentía inamovible esperando que la ola de placer terminara de atacar mi cuerpo, cuando recupere mi conciencia fue que me di cuenta que aún mantenía sujeto el hombro de Kara con mis dientes, la solté de inmediato y vi las marcas de mi dentadura en su piel pero no había rastro de sangre o piel morada y solo hasta ese momento que pude sintonizar de nuevo con mi mente me di cuenta que mis dedos clavaban sus uñas en la carne de la espalda de Kara, inmediatamente las retire y por un instante sentí el impulso de revisar si estaba bien y pedir disculpas si la había lastimado, pero me contuve al ver que mi dentadura solo había dejado marcas en su piel, sin sangre ni partes moradas, sabía que no había causado ningún daño en ella pero compensando mi desenfreno mis labios besaron ese lugar en su hombro con ternura. Ella retiro su mano dentro de mí y ahora solo me abrazaba todavía estando sobre mí, yo la apresaba con casi todas mis fuerzas.

Ya habiendo tranquilizado los desembocados latidos de mi corazón note que ella aún se mantenía apoyada de sus rodilla y codos para no aplastarme, la hice recostarse en mi pecho y ella entrelazo una de sus piernas con las mías.

-Bueno, con estos resultados ¿cuál es tu veredicto?- Me sorprendí un poco por lo satisfecha y armoniosa que se escuchaba mi propia voz.

Ella solo suspiro y una sonrisa radiante delataba su felicidad.

-No imagine que pudiera vivir esto…y menos contigo…gracias por enseñarme- Sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza, de una manera sentía nuestras respiraciones acompasadas.

-Y aún hay mucho más que puedo mostrarte- Ella levanto su vista captando mi mirada picara.- Pero por esta noche fue un buen comienzo…hay que descansar, han sido días duros- Mi largo suspiro dejaba claro mi cansancio acumulado.

-Alex…- Mi mirada se encontró nuevamente con la suya, era como si independientemente de nosotras nuestros ojos tuvieras sus propios impulsos de encontrarse entre ellos.- Te amo- Soltó inclinándose para regalarme un beso más.

La sentí acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho cerrando sus ojos y reafirmando sus brazos en mi cuerpo, no paso mucho para sentir el latido acompasado de su corazón indicando que el cansancio de los últimos días también había hecho mella en ella terminando por atraparla en un sueño profundo.

-Yo también te amo…demasiado- Solté en un susurro apenas audible.

* * *

 **Cualquier tomatazo, comentario o mentada siéntase libres de dejarlo en un review.**


End file.
